


Office Affairs

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87
Summary: AU-Modern Everlark Story done for birthday prompt for @everlarkbirthdaydrabbles on Tumblr for the prompt: fluffy coworker everlark





	

A/N: Many thanks to [@duckpotatodandelion](https://tmblr.co/mnWPTh2Bun_7KtxE7jpJIoQ) for getting me back into writing, pre-reading this drabble, and jumpstarting my plot bunnies.

(%)(%)(%)

“…and finally the third floor. This is the Executives’ floor. Where new contracts are signed and old contracts are renegotiated, and things like that.” Finnick was giving Peeta, the newest employee, a tour of the departments. He was about to suggest lunch when he noticed that Peeta was staring at someone across the room. Finnick grimaced when he saw who had grabbed the other man’s attention.

 

“Katniss Everdeen. Personal assistant to Cinna Moirai. Man, you do not want to go there. She will cut you down so fucking fast. You’ll still be reeling weeks from now.”

 

Peeta chuckled. “Speaking from experience?”

 

He scoffed, not wanting to admit how close he’d been. “Please. She’s hardly my type. Trust me, the whole office calls her the Ice Queen.”

 

“I’m going to go talk to her.”

 

“Peeta—” But he was already walking away. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” _Hopefully Everdeen will go easy on him_ , Finnick thought as leaned against the wall and waited.

 

To those who sat in on Peeta’s interview, it was clear that he had charm and charisma in spades. He was the epitome of a people person, with a talent and skill to match judging by the portfolio he presented. He would be an asset to their marketing department.

 

Katniss was hired, not just because of her impressive resume, but also for her intuitive nature. While she wasn’t exactly a people person, she did have an almost 6th sense when it came to a person’s character. The reception Peeta would get would be telling.

 

Peeta flashed her a wide grin as he approached and held out his hand. Katniss smiled back. Her eyes lit up, her face softened, and a pretty blush rose on her cheeks.

 

Onlookers were shocked. The picture the two of them made, heads bent together, talking too quietly for anyone to overhear, spoke of the intimacy of old friends. In the three years she worked for Mockingjay Global, not once had anyone seen her react so warmly.

 

“What in the world did you say to her?” Finnick asked, when Peeta rejoined him at the elevators.

 

He shrugged, his face still split in a grin. “Told her I was new, and that she looked nice today.”

 

Finnick stared at him. So many new guys had come through there with similar lines. All had stormed away nursing third degree burns to their ego.

“And what did she say?”

 

His grin widened. “She welcomed me to the company and said that she hoped to see me later.”

 

“Tell the truth, you met her earlier today didn’t you?”

  
“Nope. It’s the eyes, man. Lethal weapons, or so I’ve been told.” Peeta winked at him.

 

Gossip spread through the office like wildfire in the following weeks. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Suddenly they were seeing a new side to her. She was her usual blunt, slightly more than abrasive self, but there was a sparkle to her now that wasn’t there before, especially when Peeta was with her. The two of them could usually be found talking or laughing together whenever one of them had a break, in a private little bubble for just the two of them. Company policy had nothing against relationships between employees, so long as nothing inappropriate happened during business hours.

 

The crux of the matter was really only one thing. Peeta was married.

 

He may not mention his wife very often, but the silver band with pearl inlay that he wore every day spoke volumes.

 

While interoffice affairs with married staff members were not uncommon, Peeta didn’t seem like that type to be unfaithful. To say nothing of Katniss, who didn’t seem like someone who tolerated being “the other woman” for anybody.

 

When asked what his wife thought about his relationship with Katniss, Peeta simply replied with a shrug. “Why would she mind?”

 

That seemed to explain everything they needed to know about the state of Peeta’s marriage.

 

Then one day Finnick was walking by the break room, and noticed several employees with their ears pressed up against the closed door.

 

“Um, what’s going on?”

 

“Shhh!” Madge Undersee from accounting hissed.

 

“Peeta and Katniss are in there.”

 

He raised a brow. “And?”

 

“Peeta,” They heard Katniss whine. “I can’t take anymore.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Peeta crooned. “You’ve done this before remember?”

 

“But—”

 

“You’ve been asking for it for weeks. Don’t tell me you can’t handle it.”

 

“It’s just so…much. I’m already so full.”

 

“You’ve barely had half of it.”

 

“I know but—”

 

Everyone was so absorbed by what they were listening to, that they didn’t hear Johanna Mason behind them, until she was shoving her way through. “Out of my way, losers! There’s a cup of coffee with my name on it.”

  
Their urgent warnings fell on deaf ears as the little brunette slammed the door open.

 

“Oh my God, are those cheese buns?” Johanna demanded.

 

Confused, the others poked their heads in. Sitting at the table, fully clothed was Peeta and Katniss and a plate of golden rolls the size of footballs.

 

“Mine!” Katniss scowled, when Johanna swiped one anyway.

 

“Cheese buns.” Madge repeated. “Cheese buns make you sound like you’re in the throes of—“ She was interrupted by the long moan Johanna let out, having taken a bite. “Holy fuck.”

 

Katniss flushed. “Peeta’s baking is really good.”

 

Despite all that, no one was really sure what their status was. There was a betting pool going on how the whole thing would play. Would Peeta leave his wife for Katniss? Would Katniss dump Peeta for being married? Is Peeta going to end up in some sort of weird threesome? The pot was steadily growing to lottery like proportions.

 

Well used to the gossipmongers, neither Peeta nor Katniss paid them too much attention.

 

She was in the supply closet using the copy machine when he snuck up behind her. He put his hands on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. “Hello, Ms. Everdeen.”

 

“Did you follow me in here, Mr. Mellark? If we keep meeting like this, people will start to talk.”

 

He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck. “Let them talk. I wasn’t going to wait another minute before getting my hands on you.”

 

“Mmm,” She purred, tilting her head to give him better access. His lips were warm as he peppered kisses up the side of her neck. Her breath hitched as he gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh of her ear. “Are you going to have your wicked way with me, Peeta? Right here? Where anyone can walk in?”

 

“Like you didn’t know this was coming. You’re wearing a skirt today, and all day I’ve watched you just sway past me. Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing.” 

 

His hands were just beginning to wander, when they heard a throat clearing from behind them.

 

Cinna chuckled when they sprang apart like rabbits. “And that, boys and girls, is why we don’t allow canoodling in the office.”

 

To their chagrin there was a small handful of people eavesdropping outside the supply closet. It would be awhile before either of them could look Cinna in the eye without turning red.

 

Some thought that if Peeta was in so open a relationship with his wife, Katniss really had no claim on him.

 

Katniss and Johanna were having lunch at a nearby place when Glimmer came up to them.

 

“Katniss Everbean?”

 

“Uh, it’s Everdeen.”

 

“Whatever, I just came here to tell you to stay away from Peeta Mellark.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. I saw him first. All that flirting you’re doing is really pathetic. When he leaves his wife, it’ll be for someone worth his time. Namely me.”

 

They both blinked at her.

 

Johanna, having connected the dots, burst into laughter.

  
Katniss stood up. “You need to get out of my face, Gimmer, before I ruin that cheap nose job.”

 

The blonde reared back, face flushed with anger.

 

“Talk to me like that again,” Katniss continued, “and someone just might let slip to your husband Marvel about your little extracurriculars on company time.” Glimmer paled, scowled and turned on her heel.

 

Johanna watched her go, a smirk on her face. “So, who all knows?”

 

“Cinna, and Annie from human resources.”

 

“You do know the office has a betting pool going on you two, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“I think I’ll put my name in. Buy a house or something.”

 

“Jo!”

 

Katniss was still irritated when she got home that night. She dropped her purse by the door, slipped off her shoes and made her way to the bedroom. Rather than turn the lights on, she just walked into the room, left her clothes on the floor, and slid next to the warm body waiting for her.

 

“Hard day at work, honey?” He asked, opening his arms and pulling her close.

 

“Hmph,” Katniss laced her fingers through his, her thumb running over the silver band. “Some woman from work told me to quit flirting with the hot married guy from marketing. Said she saw him first.”

 

He laughed. “You’re the one who wanted to keep it a secret, until my probationary period was over.” He reminded her.

 

“I know.” She sighed. “I just don’t want anyone saying you got hired on anything less than merit. Plus, I thought it would be fun sneaking around. But I find I don’t like not being able to touch you whenever I want.”

 

“You could always start wearing your ring.” He lifted the matching silver band with pearl inlay from where it hung on a chain under her shirt. “That way when they see mine, they’ll know who put it on my finger.”

 

“I’m always afraid I’ll lose it.” But she let him slip the chain over her head, detach the ring from the clasp and slide it onto her finger. It was always odd to her that despite never adorning her fingers with anything before, how snugly Peeta’s ring rested on her hand.

 

“You won’t.” He kissed her knuckles.

 

“Will you still meet me in the supply closet, once everyone knows?”

 

“Of course.”

 

She sighed, with contentment this time. “I love you, Peeta.”

 

“I love you too, Katniss.”

 


End file.
